


My heart is not safe when worn on the sleeve

by musiclover51593



Series: Poetry [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclover51593/pseuds/musiclover51593





	My heart is not safe when worn on the sleeve

Why may I not feel?  
Too great a display of any emotion  
And I am faced with your accusatory glare.   
After all, who am I, to feel?  
Who am I, to struggle with myself?  
Who am I to be not okay?  
Not someone who is allowed to express those things.   
Forgive my lapse in judgement.   
In my struggle towards authenticity  
I forgot that the mask must be worn at home.   
After all. Nothing is wrong.   
Why would it?   
We’re just fine here,   
In the Room of Good Intentions.   
I cannot dawdle here any longer.   
How I long to dwell in the Room of Grace.


End file.
